


Malos entendidos

by JesseLBlack



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, Humor, JJStyleWeek, M/M, Pliroy, algo de otamila, equivocaciones, ship favorita
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 17:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11445234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseLBlack/pseuds/JesseLBlack
Summary: Yuri puede equivocarse mucho en su vida, pero jamás se va a arrepentir de aquellos malos entendidos que lo llevaron a juntarse con la persona que más ama. Pliroy #JJStyleWeekDía 2: 9 de Julio. Ship Favorita (Pliroy)





	Malos entendidos

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes son propiedad de Mitsuro Kubo y los estudios MAPPA

Yuri se había equivocado muchas veces, entre ellas, cuando a los cuatro años quiso agarrar un globo que se le había escapado y se subió a un banco de la plaza para tomarlo, pero sus pequeñas manitas y su poca estabilidad habían hecho que se estrellara contra el piso. Su abuelo esa noche tuvo que ponerle ungüento en las rodillas y una bandita elástica.   
También se había equivocado cuando juzgó a Yuuri Katsuki por su escasa habilidad en el patinaje artístico y terminó siendo la persona que lo superó en aquella mini competencia en japón, había echo muy mal en subestimarlo, sabiendo claramente que Yuuri tenía un talento indescriptible.  
Yuri había errado al pensar que Otabek y él no tenían nada en común y que sólo era un rival más, pues este le enseñó muchisimas cosas sobre la amistad, la comprensión y el compañerismo, además era aquella voz pensante cuando intentaba hacer algo que no estaba dentro de las normas de convicencia, podría decirse que era su consciencia hecha carne.

Yuri se había equivocado tantas veces que estaba completamente seguro, que si se pusiera a pensar en estos momentos, al menos le saldrían unos diez errores de vida completamente irracionales y que no dejaría de errar dado a su juventud que se encontraba a flor de piel. Pero sobre todo, Yuri se había equivocado en juzgar a Jean-Jacques Leroy muy tempranamente.

Llámelo casualidad o destino, probablemente más casualidad que otra cosa, una tarde habían quedado encerrados en el ascensor mientras bajaban a la planta baja, de aquellos hoteles donde solían quedarse durante las competencias. El silencio era tan ensordecedor que fue por eso -o dado a que se sentía incapaz de poder permanecer en silencio veinte minutos más-, que Yuri exaló fuertemente y comenzó a hablar de cualquier cosa. Y es que, cualquier situación así ameritaba una charla, sea con la pared o con el mismo auxiliar del teléfono de urgencia, probablemente sino lo hacía, Yuri era consciente que se volvería loco y dado que Jean era un ser humano vivo que respiraba junto a él, decidió hablarle.  
Jamás pensó que de ese momento saldría una tierna y muy valiosa amistad, que haría a Yuri poder describir más del mundo. Y en esas tardes donde Otabek entrenaba o hablaba con la absorvente Mila por teléfono y le era imposible comunicarse; aquella vez cuando Victor estaba regañando a un Yuuri que se caía del cansancio en la pista mientras él mismo se deslizaba por ella como un galán de novelas dando imponentes giros a pesar que era un maldito viejo; aquellos momentos donde nadie estaba a disposición para escuchar sus lamentos, como por ejemplo: que Mila estaba loca, que Yakov no paraba de llorar o por lo viejo pelón que se encontraba Victor, cualquier cosa era buena para poder vaciar su pecho y Jean estaba disponible en el teléfono. Eso sino es que su novia la trepona los interrumpía en video llamada o intentaba platicar ella frente al monitor de la computadora.   
Yuri no se tragaba mucho a Isabella, pero dada a su creciente amistad con Jean, pensó que probablemente si platicaba con ella podría "agradarle", cosa que nunca ocurrió y que Yuri piensa que jamás ocurrirá, porque a diferencia de Jean, el cual dentro de todo intentaba ser amable, ella no ocultaba su mala disposición, si le caías mal, te lo hacía saber y no leía para nada el ambiente, su palabra favorita era "JJ" y la repetía como loro constantemente.

Una de esas tardes, a los diecisiete años, al borde de cumplir dieciocho, antes del cierre del Grand Prix Final que tuvo como ganador esta vez a Jean Jacques Leroy, Yuri había decidido que era momento de charlar un poco con su amigo nuevo, por lo que invitó a Jean al bar del hotel que se encontraba en planta baja, cerca de la salida. El canadiense fue puntual, y se sentó a su lado pidiéndo algo fuerte, tuvo una discusión con Isabella la noche anterior y había tenido que dormir en el sofa.

—No sé que decirte —murmuró Yuri tomando un poco de su bebida, que era una mezcla de zumo de frutas con un toque de vodka.

—¿No es una bebida un poco fuerte para ti?

—No jodas, estoy a dos meses de ser mayor de edad.

—Pero aún no lo eres —Yuri le miró con odio desmedido, cosa que hizo a Jean darse cuenta que probablemente debería dejar la conversación allí—. Bueno, como te decía, entonces tuve la discusión con Isabella y dormí en el sillón.

—Hubieras venido a mi habitación, allí hay espacio hasta para un caballo.

—No quiero molestarte cada vez que peleo con mi novia —habló Jean con una sonrisa socarrona y pasó su mano izquierda por el hombro derecho de Yuri, imagen que fue captada por un grupo de niñas que se encontraba a unos metros de distancia.

—Está bien, no eres peor que Otabek, quien se pasa la mayor parte del tiempo hablando de Mila.

—¿Tan fuerte le pegó?

—Él no es de hablar mucho, pero dado que pasa la mayor parte del tiempo con ella, no deja de decir cosas como "Oh, sí, Mila me comentó esto de ti" o "Mila dijo que eso no te quedaba", parece que cuando se juntan lo único que hacen es hablar de mi.

—Jajajaja claramente.

—Pero en fin, si pelea contigo es porque es una tonta —gruñó y terminó de beber, chocando el vaso suavemente contra la barra—. Deberías dejarla.

—Nunca te calló bien ¿no?

—Cómo me va a caer bien una chica que maltrata a mis fans de esa manera —gruñó, Yuri aun no se olvidaba lo que Isabella le había dicho.

—Si la conocieras no dirías eso, ella es muy dulce y muy buena amiga, creo que se llevarían bien si dejaras de ser tan...

—¿Tan qué? —preguntó mirandolo, con el seño fruncido.

—Oye, tienes algo en la mejilla —comentó Jean señalándola—. Es una pestaña.

—¿Una pestaña? —preguntó, pero Jean se le adelantó acercándose, justo para ser tomados nuevamente por una cámara a excasos metros de ellos.

—Pide un deseo.

—¿Puedo pedir que rompas con Isabella? —cuestionó chocando su dedo pulgar con el de Jean, donde se encontraba la pestaña recien sacada.

—Si lo dices en voz alta no se cumplirá.

—Mierda —gruño pero no dijo nada, contaron hasta tres, pidiendo su deseo y ambos separaron sus dedos, la pestaña quedó en el dedo de Jean—. Mierda otra ves.

—Jajajaja mala es tu suerte, querido amigo —comentó y le acarició nuevamente los hombros en tono juguetón. Yuri pidió más bebida esa noche y Jean lo acompaño, a veces en silencio, a veces aconsejándolo.

La noche los esperó cansados y terminaron durmiendo, Jean en el sillón del cuarto de Yuri y este en su cama. El joven canadiense no planeaba llegar ebrio al cuarto que compartía con su novia y mucho menos ahora que habían peleado de esa manera. Las redes sociales eran testigos de la paranoia que las Yuri angels solían ocasionar constantemente. Las fotos de la velada con Jean se encontraban en la mayoría de los portales rosas que se pueden encontrar en internet y pasada las siete de la mañana, el instagram de Yuri estaba repleto de mensajes.   
Cuando la luz entró, Yuri dormía boca abajo, con una musculosa blanca y unos boxer puestos, además del cabello todo desordenado y babeando en la cama. Estiró la mano para apagar el despertador y estirarse un poco antes de levantarse para bañarse. Jean aun estaba desparramado en el sofá, el rubio le había ayudado a quitarse la mayoría de la ropa y se encontraba ahora toda tirada en el suelo y mezclada. Mientras el menor patea la licencia de conducir de Jean a un par de metros al ir directo al baño, el celular suena constantemente con pequeñas vibraciones.

—Mierda, Jean manten callada esa mierda —pero JJ no responde, una patada justo en la cintura hace que se mueva un poco—. Te estoy hablando, bella duermiente.

—¿Hm? —giró su cabeza aplastada en la almohada y miró al rubio de arriba a abajo—. ¿qué hora es?

—Las siete y media y tu mierda esta sonando hasta el hartazgo, apágala o la tiraré por la ventana.

—¿Siempre te levantas de buen humor? —Jean se sienta en el sofa y estira sus brazos, él solo lleva sus bóxer rojos de canada.

—Sí, me levanto divino, ahora apaga tu mierda que quiero bañarme y salir de aquí, tengo una resaca de la puta madre y me duele la cabeza como un demonio.

—No has parado de insultar desde que te levantaste, eso no es de dios.

—Tú y tu puto dios —gruñó y entró al baño del cuarto azotando la puerta, Jean ríe y se levanta al fin, llevándose por delante sus billeteras y pisando las llaves de su casa que tenía en sus pantalones, eso provocó un terrible dolor.

—¡Aaaagh, mierda! —respiró profundamente y esta vez se fijó bien donde pisaba, hasta llegar a su celular y ver las miles de notificaciones que tenía. Se acomodó un poco el cabello y bostezó somnoliento mientras abría la pantalla con clave y se ponía a checar su instagram—. ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!

—Pensé que eso no era de tu puto dios —la voz de Yuri se escuchaba bien a pesar del sonido de la regadera.

—¡No, no, no Yuri! —Jean despertó de repente, era como si ya el cansancio y la resaca de la noche anterior había desaparecido y saltó con gracia todo lo que estaba en el suelo para llegar a la puerta del baño y abrirla—. ¡Mira!

—¿No puedes dejarme bañar cinco minutos? —comentó Yuri mientras tomaba la toalla y se la enredaba en su cuerpo.

—No, esto merece tu atención ahora —le entregó el celular y Yuri va leyendo rápidamente en inglés todo lo que dice.

—Al parecer las locas de mi club de fans nos vieron tomar algo y se armaron una novela —suspira profundamente y le lanza de regreso el celular a Jean—. Nada que no me hayan hecho antes.

—¿No estas enojado?

—Todos se olvidarán de eso mañana cuando Victor haga alguna estupidez con el puto cerdo. ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Tengo una novia.

—Una novia celosa, loca, con la cual te peleaste.

—¿Crees que quiera regresar conmigo cuando en todos los diarios dicen que hemos follado o cosas así? Yuri, creí que estarías cardíaco.

—Esas cosas son de chusmerío barato, a nadie le interesa, tranquilo....

—Sí bueno, trataré de arreglar las cosas con Isabella —suspiró—. Ahora dejame entrar a la ducha, apesto a vodka y cerveza de raíz.

—Sí, hueles horrible.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Luego de bañarse y cambiarse de ropa, Jean fue a su cuarto a hablar con su novia, pero esta ya no se encontraba, por lo que aprovechó a cambiarse de ropa, perfumarse e ir al lobby para encontrarse con sus padres. Allí ya se encontraban la mayoría de los patinadores, haciendo su check out, entre ellos Yuri, el cual era regañado por Yakov como solía pasar. Jean buscó con la vista a su novia, la cual estaba furica debido a las últimas noticias en las revistas del corazón online. Inmediatamente Jean fue a hablar con ella y aunque Isabella se rehusó en un comienzo, aceptó hablar con él.

—Vamos cariño, en serio, quiero estar contigo —susurró Jean con una sonrisa mientras le tomaba la mano.

—¿Y lo que dice esas revistas de chismes? ¿Es cierto? —preguntó la chica, intentando mantener su imagen de furiosa, cuando en realidad se derretía de amor por Jean.

—Es mentira cariño, nunca pasó ni pasará, Yuri y yo somos amigos, y fuimos a tomar unos tragos —Yuri, que se encontraba hablando con Otabek y Mila, escuchó todo eso y giró sus ojos hacia el canadiense, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó en una actitud infantil la chica, cosa que hacía a Yuri tener arcadas.

—En serio bebé, es todo mentira de los diarios y revistas para vender, yo solo te amo a ti —murmuró acariciandole las manos—. ¿Me perdonas?

—Tal vez —susurró la chica, fingiendo estar dolida. Yuri gruñó, sonrió con malicia y avanzó hacia donde estaba Jean.

—¡Mi amor! —Jean e Isabella se dieron la vuelta para ver como Yuri se le había subido encima a Jean y estaba besándole la comisura del labio a un canadiense claramente perturbado—. Me encantó como la pasamos anoche, deberías beber menos, te pones muy festivo —susurró tomándole el rostro y besándole la boca, frente a todos los que estaban presentes allí, incluyendo Isabella.

—¿Q-qué es ésto, JJ? —preguntó isabella, esta vez sin fingir, estaba furiosa.

—Yo....no tengo idea.... —Jean estaba completamente helado, no se movía, mientras recibía los besos de Yuri.

—Cariño, no deberías ser así, luego de lo bien que la pasamos anoche, pero bueno, te estaré esperando mientras rompes con esta bruja —Isabella se colocó una mano en el pecho, Jean intentó de alguna forma evitar lo que pasó luego, una certera cachetada en la cara del pobre canadiense.

—¡Mentiroso! —la chica sale de allí corriendo, siendo observada por todo el mundo, mientras Jean intenta hilar fino lo que había pasado, aun recibiendo besos en su labio y comisura por parte del rubio.

—Yuri, anda que se nos va a ir el avión —gruñó Yakov, el joven rubio suelta a Jean.

—Bueno, nos vemos en la próxima —dijo el menor con una sonrisa repleta de satisfaccion. Jean suspira y mira a su amigo, desafiante.

—Eres una perra.

—Gracias —susurró Yuri y luego de saludarse ambos abandonan el hotel, cada uno por su lado.

Probablemente Yuri se había equivocado en haberlo besado también, en haber hecho que Jean rompiera su relación o en haberlo buscado luego en su viaje a Canada, al haberlo llevado a una cita y besarlo nuevamente, esta vez, sin nadie que le diga que estaba mal. Tal vez Yuri se había equivocado en ceder ante los encantos y haber terminado enrollado en la cama con aquel sexy canadiense. Tal vez todo era una equivocación muy grande y un terrible mal entendido. Pero Yuri jamás lamentará haberse equivocado tanto.

**Fin.**

¡No puedo creerlo! De repente estaba hablando con Joselyn y se me ocurrió esta trama con los malos entendidos y equivocaciones. Vino como un rayo directo hacia mi, la escena de Yuri dándole besos en la boca a Jean mientras Isabella los miraba, fue delicioso pensarlo, aunque creo que no quedó muy bien escrito, pero bueno, el amor es lo que cuenta.

Gracias por leer este fic, que fue realizado para la JJStyleWeek, día 2: Ship favorita. JJ x Yuri. ¡Besos a todos!


End file.
